The Way Of The Uchiha: The Next Chapter
by Jus-Chan
Summary: Itachi and Katsumi have been married for two years, but in that time Itachi has found his marriage to have become strained, not only from within the clan but also outside forces.. can the Uchiha heir remove both the threats from in the clan aswell as out
1. Chapter 1

Title: The way of the Uchiha: The next Chapter

Author: Jus-Chan

Characters/Pairing: Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Katsumi

Type: On going (In-progress)

Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Romance

Word Count: 685

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-san.

Ok so didn't I say I would do a sequel to 'the way of the Uchiha' ok so it took me a while but hey I got round to it eventually lol. As always guy I hope you like the story and read and review.

Thanks again

Jus-Chan

Chapter 1

"Idiot!"

This was the second time in so many days Itachi had found himself being insulted by the female ANBU, who by the way answered to him. Though he supposed he had deserved this insult, after all he knew better than to antagonise his wife. After all they had been together for just on 2 years now and he knew her temper almost as well as he knew himself, though at times she did surprise him. She glared at him one last time and stamped over to the door, before she left the room completely she snapped back at him "ANBU squad seven IS taking this mission I don't care if you don't like it" then she was gone.

Itachi just shook his head and covered his eyes with one hand, some days Katsumi really did show how independent she was from the clan…from him when she was on duty and it irked him at times. But he knew this would happen, this was one of the main reasons the clan held tight to the tradition of Matriarchs being removed from active duty. It caused less trouble that way. But again he would never take her from her team. Sighing again he leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. Seconds later he opened them again and focused on the man standing in the door way. Shisui smiled at him and stepped in to the room, sitting in the chair opposite Itachi he spoke "Katsumi giving you trouble again?"

"That obvious?"

"Only your wife can get under your skin like that, what did she do this time?"

"She took a mission I didn't want her to; also she dragged the rest of her team along for the ride"

Shisui laughed and slid further in to the chair "I always said she would give you a challenge, seems I was right" he then stopped laughing and spoke in a much more serious tone "You can't keep trying to protect her Itachi she is ANBU and your wife, she knows what she can and can not handle, your just being over protective"

Itachi didn't answer his older cousin, he knew on some level the elder Uchiha was right but on another he knew Katsumi needed to be watched, ever since the truth came out about her father two years ago she had been less than stable in terms of work, she had taken only the most dangerous and long lasting missions, almost like she was trying to put space between herself and the truth. He knew this was a hard time for his wife, Aoi Haruno had approached her once he had found out his daughter knew the truth and had tried to speak with her. It had not ended well; Katsumi had literally thrown the man from the house then spent 6 months making it up to her half sister Sakura. Eventually Sakura and Katsumi had made up but Katsumi still refused to speak with her father. It had been a trying time for everyone involved and had at time put strain on his marriage. He knew eventually he would have to speak with Katsumi about this but right now he wanted her to vent out her frustrations with missions. Looking back at Shisui he nodded and spoke "I know I am overly protective of her but she is my wife"

"And she is a Shinobi" countered his cousin.

"I know" replied Itachi as he stood and walked to the window behind his desk.

He heard Shisui move, the older male said one last thing "Perhaps you should concentrate more on the fact that she is a Shinobi and not just your wife" then he left.

Itachi just stood looking out of the window for a long while wondering how he would approach his wife about this and if he would come out of it with out getting told he was an idiot again… he hoped so.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The way of the Uchiha: The next Chapter

Author: Jus-Chan

Characters/Pairing: Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Katsumi

Type: On going (In-progress)

Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Romance

Word Count:1498

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-san.

Chapter 2

(Katsumi)

(Three weeks later)

Katsumi felt her breath leave her in a rush as the enemy Shinobi's foot connected with her chest. Quickly composing herself she jumped back just in time to avoid another foot, this time aimed at her head. Moving quickly she put space between her and the Shinobi then quickly brought her hands together in seals, she muttered "Katon housenka" then took a deep breath seconds later she realised both her breath and the chakra from her chest sending multiple fire balls towards the Shinobi, while he dodged the initial attack he didn't expect the shuriken to be hidden within. One by one they hit there mark and then the Shinobi hit the floor. Spinning around Katsumi checked how the rest of her team was doing. Sakura and just killed the two Shinobi she was fighting with a sickening punch to them both, Naruto and his bushin had taken care of three, Sai was currently fighting along side Sasuke to take out the last enemy. Blowing out a breath she didn't know she was holding she turned and checked her surroundings. If she was right they where about 3 hours from Konoha, and three hours away from her being able to climb in to bed with Itachi. She smiled at the thought; she had missed Itachi while she had been on this mission. But it was important to Konoha, a new group of Shinobi had appeared and they where not the nicest of people, they called themselves Akatsuki. No one knew what they wanted and even after three weeks Katsumi and her team where unable to find them. It irked her. Turning slightly when she felt the ground tremble somewhat she smirked when she saw Sakura shouting at both Sasuke and Sai. Turning back in the direction of Konoha she spoke quietly knowing her team would hear her "We are three hours from home, let's try not to kill each other before then"

She felt a hand land on her shoulder and wasn't surprised to hear Sasuke's voice "Come on, Itachi will be worried"

"No he will just be waiting to shout at me" she said with a smile.

"I doubt it" replied her brother in law, then with that they took to the trees and headed for home.

(Itachi)

It was getting late, he wasn't sure how late it was but judging by the head ache he was getting he was willing to bet it was close to midnight. But as tired as he was he refused to go to bed. Katsumi was due back today with her team and they had yet to show up. It worried him, not only his wife being missing but also his brother and soon to be sister in law. Pinching his nose between his fingers he looked back at the paper work in front of him, for once it was nothing to do with ANBU it was clan business. The elders had begun to question his decision to make Sasuke head of the police force due to the fat his younger brother was never around when he needed to be, of course that was due to Katsumi and her urge to take every long term mission she could. Shaking his head he wrote the final line on the paper and sealed it shut. He denied the request to pick a new captain for the police force; they would simply have to deal with Sasuke being MIA most of the time. Putting the scroll with other finished ones he picked up the next one but just as he did he froze. He felt 5 chakra's headed his way; he smiled softly when he realised who it was. Katsumi was home and so was his brother. Standing he waited for the team to reach his door, seconds later he head the familiar banter between the five followed by Katsumi's voice "When I said don't kill each other before we got home I didn't mean do it as soon as we step foot in the village"

"Well hag and dickless need to stop bickering like a married couple"

"Sai don't insult people" snapped Katsumi.

"Why?" he asked

"'Cause if they don't kick you're ass I will"

With that the bickering stopped and his door began to open. Sasuke walked in first followed by Sakura, Naruto and Sai. Katsumi stepped in last. Itachi looked over the team once and noticed a few scraped. Raising his eyebrow in question Sasuke sighed "We got ambushed three hours from the village, mist Shinobi from the looks of it"

Itachi nodded then spoke "I'll take the report in the morning, all of you go home"

Four of the five turned and left the room bickering between themselves while Katsumi stayed back, she took her mask from her neck and put it on the desk, then she moved around it and straight in to Itachi's arms. He pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. After a few minutes she pulled away from him, looking in to his eyes she asked "Why are you still awake?"

"I got worried, you where supposed to be back 7 hours ago"

"Yeah we ran in to a bit of trouble"

Itachi just nodded then slowly began to move them both towards the door, Katsumi flicked the light of as she stepped out side the office, Itachi turned once out side the room and locked the door. Then they both made there way home.

(Katsumi)

She walked up to the front door and quickly unlocked it, stepping inside she slipped her shoes off, not bothering with the lights she walked in to the kitchen and began to brew some tea for both her and Itachi. She felt him walk up behind her and wrap his arms around her waist. She smiled softly and leaned back in his embrace, she felt him move his head and felt his breath on her cheek, he kissed her softly then said "I missed you" turning in his hold she wrapped her arms around him and leaned her head on his chest.

"I missed you to" she replied.

They stayed like that until the kettle began to whistle, Katsumi pulled from his and began to pour the water in the cups, once they both had a warm drink they headed upstairs, once in the bedroom she placed her cup on the bedside table and made for the bathroom. She quickly turned the shower on hot then began to get undressed. Once unclothed she stepped under the hot water and let it rinse away three weeks of irritation.

(Itachi)

Once he heard the shower go on he smiled. It was nice to hear a sound in the house that wasn't made by him. This house was far too big for someone to be in alone. But it was also too big for just Katsumi and himself to be in. He knew why it had been this house to be picked for them to live in, the elders had hoped that by now Katsumi and he would have children there by filling some of the empty rooms. But it hadn't quite happened like that, with the extra missions Katsumi had taken on she was very rarely here and even he wasn't home most of the time. Sighing he placed is now cooled cup on the bedside table and moved to sit on the bed, slowly he got undressed, as he pulled his top over his head he heard the bathroom door open which was followed by his wife's voice "What happened to your chest?"

Once his top was off and on the pile on the floor her looked up at her and answered "I was training?"

"With what?" she asked as she moved towards him.

"Explosive tags" he replied.

His wife shot him a glare that made most people run for the hills, but not him, he just smiled back. Shaking her head she reached out and placed one hand on his chest, and then she began to heal him. Once she was done and happy that he had no other injuries she moved back from him and went to find her night clothes, once dressed they both slipped in to bed. Itachi pulled her so her head was on his chest, once they where both comfortable he spoke "I am taking your team off active duty for a while, the elders want both you and Sasuke at home for a while"

He heard her grumble something about irritating old people then she went quiet, knowing she was half asleep Itachi kissed her head and said "Good night Koi" he was surprised to hear her reply thinking she was already asleep.

"Goodnight love"

Then he closed his eyes and drifted off.

Well here we go another chapter. I actually forgot how much I like this story. I enjoy writing this one more than any of them anyway thanks for the nice reviews and messages, I love to know you guys enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it

As always though please read and review… reviews make me happy and we know a happy writer means more chapter's lol

Thanks again Guys

Jus-Chan


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ok so this chapter isn't very long and I know I took a while to update but I have been busy also I kind of lost track with this story a bit. Any way as most of you know I tend to have more than one story going at the same time, I currently have two on the go and I will be starting a third; don't ask me why I just am. Thanks for reading the story and please don't forget to read and review

(Katsumi)

She woke the next morning with possibly the worst headache she had ever had. Closing her eyes again she pulled the covers over her head with every intention of not moving for the rest of the day. But luck was not on her side and neither, so it seemed, was her husband. She felt the bed move then the covers where pulled off her head. She grumbled and looked up straight in to Itachi's eyes. He raised an eyebrow in question and she answered him "Headache, I intend not to move all day, now hand the covers back"

He just smirked and shook his head. He leaned down and kissed her softly on the head before pulling the covers off her completely. Sitting up in the bed she reached out to grab Itachi as he went to move from the bed. Once she gripped his arm she pulled him back in to the bed with her. He landed flat on his back on his side of the bed. Before he could move again she turned on her side and slung one arm over his chest while laying her head on his shoulder. He huffed in amusement and said "We need to get up koi"

"Or we could just stay here. I like that idea much more" she said as she placed a kiss to his neck.

He turned his head so he could see her face and she smiled. He shook his head and said "The elders want to see us"

"The elders can get stuffed, I want us both to just spend one day together with out those old farts bugging us"

"Perhaps if you where home more we would spend more time together" he replied

She sighed and closed her eyes. She knew this was coming. There was only so far she could push him before he would scold her for it and it seemed he had reached his limit. Though to be fair she did deserve it, not only had she been ignoring him as her husband but also as his subordinate. The amount of missions she had taken with out his consent was bound to annoy him and the fact that when she did come home she tended to leave the compound and not come home for days must have been getting to him to. Opening her eyes again she looked straight at him and said "You know why I am not around much"

"I understand Katsumi, but you must understand running away from it is not helping"

"I know that!" she snapped

Closing her eyes again she counted to 10 then looked up at him again. He was watching her closely. Leaning up she kissed his cheek then said "I'll deal with it soon, just not right now ok?"

(Itachi)

He looked at her for a few seconds longer then nodded. He actually didn't believe her as she had been saying this for the past year or so now. The look he gave her was enough, growling under her breath he watched as she pulled the covers off herself and stamped out of the room. Sighing he stood up and quietly and quickly made his way after her. Just as he got half way down the stairs there was a knock on the front door. Katsumi walked out of the kitchen and opened the door revealing Sasuke; his younger brother looked at his wife and asked "Is he in?"

"Oh please take him before I kill him" snapped Katsumi as she walked back in to the kitchen.

Sasuke looked up at him on the stairs and said "Its not even 10 o'clock and you have already pissed her off. Are you going for a world record?"

"Hn" was Itachi's reply. It wasn't that he didn't want to share with his brother it was just that he wouldn't do it while he was around Katsumi, the woman was a time bomb when she was in a mood. "What do you need Sasuke?" he asked

"I was just wondering if you could come and shut the elders up, they are going on at Sakura like there is no tomorrow"

"I'll see what I can do" just then Katsumi popped her head around the door frame and asked "What's happening now?"

Sasuke turned to her and said "They want her to have kids now, she says no but they say yes"

"I'll deal with it" muttered Katsumi as she walked out of the kitchen and began to walk up the stairs. Half way up she stopped in front of Itachi and quickly pecked his cheek, the she carried on. Turning back to look at Sasuke he said "I think I will come to, she isn't in a good mood today"

"That is probably wise" agreed Sasuke as he stepped inside to wait for his brother and sister in law.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: The way of the Uchiha: The next Chapter

Author: Jus-Chan

Characters/Pairing: Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Katsumi

Type: On going (In-progress)

Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Romance

Word Count: 1169

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-san.

Sorry it took me so long to update I have been having issues with this story. And I had actually started to hate it,,, with a passion. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 4

Itachi walked in the clan meeting room behind his wife. Katsumi was still in a bad mood from there discussion earlier that morning. The elders all looked up and watched Itachi and Katsumi walk in, they knew by the look on the matriarchs face that there was going to be some shouting. Katsumi threw herself in to the chair near the top of the table and waited at Itachi sat down, once every one was seated they all looked to the Patriarch and Matriarch of the clan. Katsumi shifted forward a bit then asked "So who has been demanding that Sakura has children?" She looked around the room and waited for someone to speak. All of the elders knew when she wasd in this kind of mood it was best to make yourself as invisible as possible. Glaring she flicked her eyes to Itachi and he spoke "Who was it?"

All off the elders looked at eachother then elder Haru spoke. "We just said due to the fact you are not ready to have children perhaps she should be looking in to having them"

"You need to mind your own buisness and stop telling people what they should and shouldn't do" hissed Katsumi.

"Well maybe if you showed some interest in having children we would leave Sakura alone" snarled elder Akio.

"How does no sound" replied Katsumi.

Itachi just sat back and watched the expressions of the elders. He knew as well as they did they would not win an arguement against Katsumi when she was in a mood but still elder Haru decided to try.

"Lady Katsumi, perhaps you should think about how all of this effects the clan. With you and Lord Itachi away on missions all the time we have no way of knowing if you will both come back alive. If your or Sakura-San have children then it at least cements the clan for a future heir"

"For a kick off it is very, very rare Itachi leaves the village and secondly this has nothing to do with an heir this is about you lot finding ways to tie Sakura and I down to the village"

Elder Katsu sat forward and said "We understand what you are saying Katsumi but you must understand where we are coming from, you are the first Matriarch of this clan to continue being a shinobi and Sakura is marrying in to the clan and will be exepected to have children to, you are both of an age where you should have already considered having kids"

"I dont want kids yet, and neither does Sakura and due to the fact none of you can do anything about the fact we wont have them this discussion is over"

Itachi stood from the table and walked out of the room, he was actually quite annoyed with Katsumi as she hadnt even considered asking him about his thoughts on children. Of course as it was her who had to carry the child for 9 months is was mostly up to her but he would have liked a say in the matter. Stopping outside of the meeting room he waited for Katsumi to catch up to him. Once she was at his side he took her hand and said "Now we can spend the day together" Katsumi smiled up at him then began to pull him out of the building and towards the Nakano river.

(Katsumi)

Katsumi lay on her back by the side of the river, she watched as the birds flew across the sky and sighed. She hated when the elders stressed her out like that, but as much as she hated to say it she could see there point. Flicking her eyes to the left she looked at Itachi and noted he had been quieter than usual after the meeting. She of course knew what was wrong with him, sighing again she flipped to her left and lay her head on his chest. Wrapping one arm around his waist she said "You had every oppertunity to speak to me about children"

"You have made it clear you do not want them yet" he replied still looking out across the river.

"But you do?" It was a question.

"Perhaps" he replied

"That isint an answer Itachi"

He sighed and looked down at her, Katsumi looked in to his eyes and reached up to touch his face. He closed his eyes and leaned in to her hand. Leaning up she kissed him lightly on the lips and said "We can have kids when you want them Itachi, I am only against it because the elders are pushing me, if they left me alone..." she trailed off there.

He smirked down at her and said "Perhaps not right now, but I am glad to know you are not completely against it..."

"Against what?" came the shout of Shisui Uchiha as he bounded through the tree line and over to the heads of the clan.

Katsumi turned and gave him a glare "Mind your own buisness Shisui" she said

"Oh some one is touchy" he replied as he threw himself down next to Itachi.

"Not touchy just irritated" she replied.

"The elders?" he asked

"Oh yeah" she nodded.

She looked up at Itachi and he was gicing his older cousin a strange look. He then asked "Why are you here Shisui?"

The older Uchiha smirked and said "Hokage-sama sent me, she needs our lovely Matriarch"

"Lovely my ass" muttered Katsumi then she sighed and stood up. Itachi looked up at her and asked "Do you want me to come with you?"

"I'm fine love, I'll be back in a bit" she said as she leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. Turning to Shisui she said "Later" then she left in a swirl of ash.

(Hokage tower)

When Katsumi appeared in the Hokage's office she immediately stumbled over a pile of books on the floor. Throwing her arms out she caught herself on the wall and said "What the hell?"

"Ah Katsumi I am glad you came" said the Hokage from the floor where she was currently looking through some old books.

"Hokage-sama" replied as she looked over to the older woman "What do you need me for?"

The hokage looked up and said "I need you to go on a mission"

"What? Why not ask Itachi to ask me then?" asked Katsumi.

"Because its not ANBU"

"Then what is it?" asked Katsumi as she sat down opposite the Hokage.

"I need you to spy on Danzo" replied the hokage.

"Well damn" was Katsumi's reply.


End file.
